User talk:OvaltinePatrol
Make new sections as necessary, keep the titles succinct without making them vague. Archive I, Archive II, Archive III, Archive IV, Archive V, Archive VI News Talk page was getting long in the tooth.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:25, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I updated the request at the top of the page. When you're making titles, please don't make them vague. I frequently have to navigate several conversations here. Titling your inquiry something like "Question" or "Request" is not helpful. Thanks for reading!-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:43, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Defenders Pt. 2 So seriously what do you think can I make the faction? CaptainCain (talk) 10:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :No. As it is I'm getting worried by the pictures being added to the Devil's Brigade, I'm going to have to read the new additions.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:11, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Uhhh What are you worried about copyright or what? CaptainCain (talk) 15:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :One last thing I'm going to be on a trip over the weekend so I'm not going to be able to edit the Devil's Brigade should you find issues. My apologies in advance. CaptainCain (talk) 15:38, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for missing the rules page Didn't realise that we couldn't create Vaults without approval, sorry if its out of place, but I believe the dates are in tune and events aren't blown out of proportion and such, and Kirkman is a idea for a storyline I've thought up, so sorry if its out of place.CarthAntilles (talk) 18:05, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :I hope it doesn't seem terribly arbitrary, there were in fact well considered reasons for these rules that I'd be happy to discuss with you some time. I'll review Vault 14 when I have the time.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:26, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Buster's Bombadiers Not much to this group except that they're a group of crazy Ex-Air Force Ghouls who have a working B-52 Stratofortress, they fly over NYC and basically bomb the shit out of anyone (mostly raiders) caught out in the open. They make their home at Mitchel Air Force Base and there they take in other ghouls and mutants and propmtly train to fight the communist menace (really just smoothskins). Their leader is basically a vengeful, genocidal nutjob angry at non-mutants for being bigoyed towards his kind, how they're viewed as zombie freaks, shot on sight in some places and basically viewed as second-class citizens if that. However he doesn't know about the FRL who has anti-discrimantion laws, and other places that accept ghouls. If you don't like the idea of a B-52 I can switch that out with a Zeppelin they peiced together or a single vertibird they use for bombing runs. Also can I make that small Enclave faction I've asked about? The Reclamation I mean, they're a group of survivors from the Capital Wasteland who linked up with a small cell that was located in NYC. They basically fight like the Vietcong, ambushing, setting up IEDs, laying minefields, they still have their power armour and advanced weaponry they're just very few in number (125) and thus are forced to use guerilla tactics. They're also half the reason why Lyon's Brotherhood is down in NYC they are hunting down the last of the Enclave. So waddya think? CaptainCain (talk) 10:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :No to the power armored groups. Did you know power armor was only used domestically for the first time a few months prior to the nukes being dropped? Did you know that in Fallout, the Brotherhood of Steel didn't even have enough Power Armor to outfit all their guys, hence the existence of Brotherhood armor? There's not warehouses full of power armor for every hundred guys in this and that area. No Lyons brotherhood, no Enclave, etc. Okay to the zombie airmen, that sounds cool.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:24, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Wait so your cool with the B-52? CaptainCain (talk) 18:57, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::In this instance, yes. This is not blanket permission to suddenly inundate the wasteland with B-52s.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Signature Is there a way to sign my signature so it says something besides my username but still leads to my userpage? Vivaporius has one i think Walrus king (talk) 23:14, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :The custom signature box is in your preferences.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:26, June 19, 2014 (UTC) New Zealand I was thinking... if the Great War happened, New Zealand would have been pretty well off (Not accounting fallout, nuclear winter, etc.) So I'm thinking of making an article basis off the country -similar to this- and how it is after the war. I had the idea of making it Chinese owned (as it basically is now), so the capital would have been nuked, leaving no true government. Would this be acceptable? -- # ''Nero'' :Being "Chinese owned" would be reason enough for it to not be well off, not that any place in the Fallout setting should be considered well off. If you care to develop it accordingly, sure. If your ideas all require the premise of well off, than you shouldn't do it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) It was just an idea so New Zealand wasn't a perfectly normal, non barren utopia of futuristic technology and thriving community. With the introduce of a Chinese government, it would turn into a Communist state some time close to the Great War. Maybe 10 to 15 years before launch. I will work on some ideas, touch up on some canon, then do the article later on. -- # ''Nero'' Enclave congressman/base/garage I'll put 'em like this, so its easier to answer; #Would I be allowed to make a Enclave congressman? not like him being a vital character, or some leader of the Enclave, but rather a small time officer in the Enclave, co-ordinating the remains of the Enclave after the Oil Rig's destruction #Could I make a article on a Enclave base, one that Does get destroyed, maybe like a US naval ship thats still in use by the Enclave, or another Oil Rig, your call on whats allowed #Could I make a location article about a old Pre-War factory being re-activated, like a food processing plant for junk foods and such? #Can I make a article about a Garage which repairs Pre-War cars and such? Cheers.CarthAntilles (talk) 13:19, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :In order: No. Elaborate please. Yes. Elaborate please.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::For number two, I'm kind of thinking basically like Kirkman, history of the base before the war, and the use of it after, and for number four, it'll basically be a automobile shop, with Pre-war tech and knowledge of how to repair old Pre-War Vehicles, and would there be any Enclave character that I could make? not a high ranking officail, but somone from the Enclave government?CarthAntilles (talk) 19:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes to the garage. Enclave is played out, don't do it.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: Am I still able to talk about the Enclave in the past tense, Talk about dead officials, Battles, Bases, Etc? ::: CarthAntilles (talk) 20:57, June 20, 2014 (UTC) NCR Military Hey OT. So as you may know I'm big on aircraft and military. For the record I'm done creating any more pages that are within the confines of NCR armed forces (Air, Navy, Army). They were put in place with heavy background and foreground emphasis to provide the other guys with te ability to fall back on links and spin off all kinds of possibilites, not to mention the characters that have referenced these pages of mine. I don't always check messages, normally I get BS Spam from Halo Nation and always assume that's what it is. But now I have got the message - no more NCR Military pages. (Finally! someone told him to stfu! right?) Haha. Just a quick question. I am aware of the basic rules, and don't want to be made an exception as it's not fair on the others, especially if it comes to due penalties. So in regards to my pages, are there any in particular that are due to have a hammer fall on them? what am I doing right so far and what am I doing wrong? Mfwatto 10:32, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :I'll have to get back to you on that, but I don't intend to delete any of the NCR military articles so long as they don't violate other rules. I noticed you created another NCR soldier after you wrote this, so I banned you for a week since I figured it was pretty much a direct challenge to the moratorium at that point. If you're not completely turned off from TL by this and care to return when the ban expires, I have an idea I'd like to talk to you about that might help you get a bit of your military fix in without saturating the wiki with a single topic.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :No it was not a direct "challenge" to the "Moratorium". I was however very tired throughout the week and misread the second paragraph where you included characters. I thought characters were still creatable, so after watcing Attack Force Z, I whipped up a page. :Nonetheless, it was an accident. Anyway. I'm open to ideas and collaboration, so long as it's my taste I'll be a part of it, and as I said to the other guy any of my pages are their pages too. It's there as a foundational resource for people to fall back on when linking things or looking for more background for their characters etc. Mfwatto 05:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Review Devil's Brigade I'm just gonna ask you to review the Devil's Brigade, b/c me and T42 are doing a co-lab on it. Mkae note of what sections you find flaws, issues and such and let me know, I'll gladly fix these issues. I'm simply trying to clear the air with this article after your previous ominous comment prior to this. CaptainCain (talk) 02:46, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Everything but Project Fido and the M501 is unacceptably overpowered and should be scrapped. The limitation placed on the M501 is silly and video-gamish, perhaps a better way to communicate the rarity of its use and the scarcity of its ammunition would be to say that it can only be fired with authorization from the highest level, and that efforts are made to recover the shell fragments for recasting. The President's son clashes with canon. Overall, the existence of this group clashes too much with the presentation of the Enclave in canon.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ex-Brotherhood Member Could I make a page about a former Mid-western Brotherhood member?, no ties to the Brotherhood, but with training from his days in the Brotherhood.CarthAntilles (talk) 07:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Just his training? Sure, not a problem.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) NCR Farming Village Could I make an article about a small NCR farming village? the Village itself would consist of Sandcrete buildings and a small garrison of NCR soldiers, I intend to have it tie in with the current story I'm peicing together, the basis having the Explorers from Vault 14 reach the settlement, and help the villagers combat raiders, improve facillities, and recruit another wastelander to there group. --CarthAntilles (talk) 12:14, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Why would a farming village have a garrison as opposed to say, a sheriff and deputies?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:52, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, It would be on the frontier, and would have a sandcrete mine not far from its location. --CarthAntilles (talk) 17:59, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright sounds fine. Don't go nuts.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) The Mountaineers This is a group of people descended from the 10th Moutain Division who sent to West Virginina for weapons testing and civic policing. They have about 2200 men in total all of them armed with high end Pre-war weaponry, ranging from Marksmen Carbines to Energy weapons to special weapons from the Harding Arms Company. they have a medium stock of combat robots ranging from Sentry Bots to Mister Gutsies. The Moutaineers rule over an area of Appalachia from a fort they constructed themselves (made of logs, cemenet and scrap metal) up in the hills. They have artillery they use to bombard any group, person and so on within their domain that proves a threat to their rule.They get most of their ammo for their artillery from their old base yet it is in rather short supply. They patrol the valleys they rule over and extract new recruits from the local populations adding to their numbers. Also one thing I neglected to mention, they joined with local survivalist communities that lived in Appalachia after the bombs fell, forming an alliance despite the two groups being at odds prior to then. Waddya Think? CaptainCain (talk) 22:40, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Cut out the robots, energy weapons, and artillery; it just makes them seem like Boomers + Brotherhood. Play up their survival skills (mountaineering, woodcraft, etc.) to make them stand out.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Could the moutaineers have a tank? Like an M1 Abrams, they use it on patrols and for shows of force towards the locals they rule over. CaptainCain (talk) 18:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Tanks seem like less than ideal vehicles for mountainous terrain. I have an idea for you: how about some Yao Gui? They might even have a pit of Yao Gui that they throw criminals or dissidents in.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:33, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure the Yao Guai, I could see them as sort of trained war animals for the Moutaineers along with a form of execution. But i ask about the tank because I plan on having the Moutaineers control a section of Huntington WV and they use it for urban patrol. I know a tank sounds a bit screwy in a moutain.urban enviorment but there is likely nothing some raider has in their arsenal that can hold a torch to an M1. CaptainCain (talk) 19:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) No to the tank.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:05, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :How about a robotic war hound? Think the Panzerhund from Wolfenstein. It would be an experimental weapon being design by the Harding Securities Company. (Where the Mountaineers get most of their special guns). CaptainCain (talk) 20:35, June 27, 2014 (UTC) ::The reference is lost on me. Can this article not be made without exotic technology? Plenty of cool groups have been made without weather dominators, death stars, and gattling tesla coil nuke launcher vertibird tank mech suits. Can the Mountaineers not be rad mountain men survivalists descended from those soldiers?-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:15, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Fine, I'll think something up for these guys. CaptainCain (talk) 10:16, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Mutant/Former Perpetual Two things could I develop a mutant species for the NYC wasteland, they're basically people who took shelter in the subway tunnels and after the bombs fell and had the gas masks they wore merged with their bodies turning them into mutants that roam the wastes attacking travellers and dragging them back to their lair. Also my I develop a character who is a former member of the Perpetuals , who was caught in the irradiated part of the base and became a ghoul and after serving with the Enclave ghouls awhile he walked out when his normal bretheren began to clear the red zone. he currently acts as a mercenary in the Northwestern Wasteland. So may I? CaptainCain (talk) 20:19, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :So these are mutants with longevity right, not mutants giving birth to gas mask face people. Yes to the perpetual merc.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:38, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah they would be people from the pre-war days. CaptainCain (talk) 01:28, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Sounds good.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:53, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Vietnam Could I make a Page about the Pre-War American Invasion of Vietnam from the Chinese Government? The basic premise is that China has essentaily placed a puppet government in Vietnam, and following requests from the public general Communist hating public, the US moved to invade Vietnam, with the public believing it was a mission to free the Vietnamese, but the real reason being the uncovered Vietnamese Oil abundance in the region, Invading and succsesfully establishing beachheads, and securing the city of Saigon, with losess on both sides, and later continued terrorist action against US forces in Vietnam. The Oil would later fuel US forces for a limited time, and appease the general public in the US, whilst Chairman Cheng would claim the invasion was 'a act of American imperialism' Year of Start: 2067 Year of End: 2069 Commander US: General Anderson McKarter Commander Chinese: General Tsuet Jaing Shu What dya think? :Doesn't quite work out with canon for assorted reasons. The US was maintaining a pretense of only acting in defense of its own territory, vis a vis conflict with China until 2076. The direct conflict with China only began after trade talks broke down in 2066 and the US refused to sell oil to China. If China had de facto control of Vietnam and could pump it for oil prior to that, the trade talks probably wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. If you want to do a write-up of Pre-War military conflicts, I suggest going for something in the European or Middle-Eastern theaters of the Resource Wars, it's a less defined period.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn, just wrote up the draft in Word... But alright, though European Battles don't appeal to me so I'll abandon the idea. --CarthAntilles (talk) 17:43, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::If you already wrote it up, I suggest posting it to the Fallout Fanfiction Wiki. They're less concerned with sticking to canon, so it's a good place to experiment as long as you don't mind cohabiting the setting with stuff like mysterious emperors, a potentially contradictory array of presidents, and vaults full of wizards and goblins. I think it's a better idea than just deleting what you wrote.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Since I'm unable to make a page about any battles around Vietnam during the periods of Time I've chosen, could I make a page About Vietnam leading up to the Great War? Basically outlining the Chinese annexation of Vietnam, controlling the region through a puppet government, outrage from the UN and the United States, but basically having no conflict occuring near or at Vietnam, until the Great War where it is essentailly, wiped off the Map. What dya think? --CarthAntilles (talk) 12:12, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. You could also describe the conflict between the Chinese and Vietnamese partisans. It's unlikely they'd take annexation laying down.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 13:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Questions about the Devil's Brigade Could the Devil's Brigade take over the Mojave bunker, or could I make up some other location for them to have in the Mojave. Also does the Devil's Brigade and Perpetuals have a civil war? This is an idea I pitched to T42 seeing as me and him are working on forging a relationship between the Brigade and the Perpeutals and since the George claims to inherit the presidnecy and Major Blackfield openly opposes that idea the two would naturally clash over who was the rightful ruler. Just an Idea I thought I'd ask you about to see if there are any problems. Also one more question, I don't know where I heard this but do you do pictures for people's characters, could I get one for my Enclave member? I'd like to get a photo for my page. CaptainCain (talk) 20:30, June 27, 2014 (UTC) :A fanon group cannot take over a canon location. I suppose your two groups can fight it out, that should probably be covered in its own article. Dont get crazy and or stupid with it. I would make a picture, but I dont have a working computer at this time.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:36, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Wait? What? How are you typing this then? Telekinetically? Also check my question in the Mountaineers section. CaptainCain (talk) 00:46, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I can use my smart phone to go online, but not to run Fallout New Vegas.-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh okay. I'll try and track down a suitbable photo. CaptainCain (talk) 10:42, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Former Enclave Bunker Would I able able to make a article about a Enclave Bunker, No connection with the Enclave other than it having been formerly under the ownership of the Enclave, It would however, have been damaged following an attack on the Bunker from an unidentified party, and would be discovered by scavengers, setting up there own little community, oblivious to the Bunkers herritage. What dya think? --CarthAntilles (talk) 16:21, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :First off, in the future please use a more descriptive title: when my talk page gets busy it's difficult to keep track of stuff like "Request" or "A Few Quick Questions." Shutting down an Enclave facility is kind of a big deal, it's typically a job for a major league canon group or a protagonist (or a protagonist with a major league canon group backing them up) so you should definitely give some thought to the responsible party. As for a town springing up around the ruined bunker, how are they ignorant? Did the destroyers wipe out all traces of the Enclave existence from the site? What are they scavenging: scrap metal, concrete, and various items or power armor and energy weapons?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:09, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :So, I'm able to make the page, But I need to define aspects of how it became abandoned? plus, the bunker is relatively small, and over time, scavengers would have taken as they pleased, I also have the premise of how the Bunker was attacked by a tribal band, and eventually overwhelmed in sheer number, the former Enclave Squad there being without the possibillity of major assistance due to its remote location. --CarthAntilles (talk) 08:00, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, Also; Could I make a Page on the city of Salem? Would suit nicely, with most of my pages being located not far or in the State of Oregon and all, Could I also include Enclave scouting parties in the City also? It being the States capital. --CarthAntilles (talk) 20:54, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Picture Alignment in my articles/CaptainCain Throughout my articles the pictures in the infoboxes are always leaning one way or the other, how do you center them? better yet how do you make them take up the whole screen? CaptainCain (talk) 03:16, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :I just edited one of your pages. Go to the history and compare my edit with the previous version. It should become clear.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 03:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. CaptainCain (talk) 10:17, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Space Station/CaptainCain Hey OP with many of my articles well on their way to completion, and a few shorter ones on the rise I'd like to ask if I can make a Space station. It would be a reasearch lab for the USSA, mostly testing mineral samples from other planets collected by probes. They study the possibility of weaponizing certain ores and minerals they deem to be weapons grade. They also look into advanced sciences such as quantum physics and the possibiility of colonization of other planets within the solar system. It would be a shorter article and just wanted to clear it with you. Also its name would be an homage to the Venture Bros. CaptainCain (talk) 02:04, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Oregon Enclave Cell I'd like to make a Enclave Cell in the State of Oregon, Mainly occupying Kirkman, Smaller outposts, and other such facillities --CarthAntilles (talk) 19:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Permission to make an Enclave group will be the prize in a future contest, so keep your eyes peeled for that.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:22, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The City of Salem I'd like to make a page about the capital city for the state of Oregon, in the Northwest Commonwealth, I already have a decent backstory set and I'm planing to include noteworthy areas, alongside Feral ghoul infested sewer lines, a few scattered survivor settlements, and a mostly functioning Railway line, in relatively good condition. The city will also have one or two Enclave encampments spread throughout the city, since Kirkman is not far from the City, and the Enclave directive at the time, was to retake the United States, through any means. What dya think? --CarthAntilles (talk) 10:25, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :No Enclave. Salem's a bigger town, so carve it into a couple of different area articles, like I did with the Odessa, Texas stuff or the New Orleans stuff. I highly doubt anyone will want to horn in your Salem action, so it should work out fine if you make it two or three different places (or more, I wouldn't complain).--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Apologies and Return Hello, I don't know if you remember me. I'm the guy who wrote a good bit on Mexico last summer. I really do apologize for such a long hiatus, but it has been a busy school year and between that and work I just said to myself I didn't have time to really work on fanfiction. However if I'm still welcome then I intend to get back to it, finishing up Nuevo Progreso and expanding Tamaulipas some more. Like I said I apologize for my absence and I hope to make it up by writing some good articles soon, just thought I'd announce that I'm here so it doesn't look like I popped out of nowhere. Thanks, Florida Born 77 (talk) 00:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :You are remembered fondly FB, welcome back.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 06:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Florida BoS Re-do May I try and re-do these guys? CaptainCain (talk) 14:22, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Only if you win an upcoming contest wherein a BoS chapter is the prize. :) --OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Is this place going to turn into a sort of Hunger Games for those wishing to do tech groups? If so I volunteer as tribute. CaptainCain (talk) 15:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::People seem to be compelled to re-hash canon, and boring parts of canon at that, forever and ever and ever. If I did nothing, there would be Enclave and Brotherhood bunkers everywhere and article 1000 would probably be the New London Enclave or some bullshit. They're guys in power armor sitting in steel boxes underground, one wants to collect all the energy weapons and the other wants to murder everyone. How many times do these two stories need to be told? Apparently a thousand. These contests are a compromise. If people want to write predictable articles about boring shit, I'm going to make them flex their creative muscles elsewhere for the privilege.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:17, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::hey its cool by me, i enjoyed working on the last contest. CaptainCain (talk) 17:09, July 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Contest For the Contest I'm glad I was invited and I must say its a pretty cool idea. However with only two days and some other ideas floating around in my mind, anything I would to advance fair Australia would be pretty sub-par so I'm just gonna say thanks but no thanks there, all though I'd be really interested in participating in any upcoming ones, I just don't have the time, y'know? Well anyways, thanks for welcoming me back, I hope to get some more done here Florida Born 77 (talk) 20:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Vivaporius' Old Articles I didn't know my stuff was put up for adoption nor was I told of this development. And langiush really wouldn't be the best word to use, since the Morgan Family was the most developed articles I had, and if my memory serves my right, one of the longest on the site (I'll have to check to see if that is correct). I'll let him know then. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:21, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Since I deal with articles on an individual basis, these notices go on the talk pages of the articles. I think in this instance, Homosursussus adopted the related articles to one or more articles that were put up for adoption. This is something he started a couple of months ago pursuant to stuff written years ago. Rebelyon for instance was put on notice in April 2012 and adopted in May of this year. In any event, I'm sure Homosur will probably not contest it, or at least not do so strongly. Be aware though, that there's still restrictions on large organizations, high-tech stuff, and military armaments.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Republic of Liberty Hey OP, I wanted to get your opinion on a nation I'd been planning on posting (until RL issues got in the way). Before I continue working on it, I wanted some critique on it. Tried to make it as plausible, reasonable, and canon-friendly as possible, wrapping up three factions I had into one for logistical purposes. Your thoughts? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:38, July 14, 2014 (UTC) OP, I need you in chat please. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) El Paso OP, how's El Paso looking? Anyone using it for anything of worth? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:23, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I once made a town built into the ruins of a highrise that had been knocked to its side there, defending itself from Juarez-based raiders, but that was deleted with everything else during the big reboot, so it's clear now. El Paso's a big town, so a few articles could be made out of it. So treat it accordingly, don't call dibs in one article, but you could end up writing about all of it if nobody else is so inclined.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :: You know me better than that. I squeezed University Park and Mercy out of Houston and plenty of space to work on. So don't worry, I'm mostly interested in Fort Bliss. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::What are you thinking of doing with Fort Bliss?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:35, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Gonna use it for a faction I have planned. They'll be based out of it, conducting their business dealings from the safety of the fort. Helps them managing their weapon deals, merc operations, and securing their finances. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:47, July 15, 2014 (UTC) What are their numbers and tech level like?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 17:49, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Are we really doing this? Fine. They have some energy weapons, but enough to make it a status symbol and a boss battle reward. And their numbers are fewer than a hundred, but more than fifty. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::We are really doing this. Don't feel special though, some things other, newer authors have done has prompted me to be a bit more active at the beginning of the process to avoid issues later. Numbers are fine, and you're talking about some energy weapons among the leadership? What do they do for armor and other equipment?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry, had an interview. On armor, their mostly mercs and scavengers. They have what the have, or what they could take from others and make themselves. The higher-ups have better armor (some have power armor, but that depends on the OOC permissions), while the majority of the guys at the bottom have all types of armor either purchased, made themselves, or given to them by the group for organizational reasons (or none at all ;D). Equipment is produced on-site and given to them as needed. Stimpaks, Med-X, Psycho, and medicine are easy to get their hands on. Stealth-Boys and energy cells harder to come by unless they know a good source. I'm planning to link them with the Cazadoras since Nevada is kinda dried up like an old lady's uterus, so most of the equipment is going to be old, and rusty. Though I may just make the Cazadoras their own group somewhere else, with loose ties to the group. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :No power armor.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:37, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::So I can't win it? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:39, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::You could, but you can't preemptively write in the power armor ahead of actually winning.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:46, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, I didn't plan too, which is why I said it depended on what permission I can get outside of the article. So you won't see any power armor unless I have permission to have power armor first. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:53, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Music Template is there a way to mute the music templates so I'm not bombarded by dramatic sound when i'm switching pages? Cheeki Breeki (talk) 18:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Hm. I could start going through my own stuff and turning off autoplay, otherwise I don't know.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:48, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I think I need to find another solution, doing that just turned them into YouTube links which defeats the purpose.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:55, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. On my articles I'm going to make the player visible at the top of the page, so a reader can pause the music. If this becomes an issue it wont be hard to make that a requirement for music on articles.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:03, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Screaming Eagles okay OP, these guys are basically descended from the 506th Airborne Regiment and the 1st Ranger battalion. These men were on maneuvers at Fort Jackson when the war started, they hid in the base's massive bunker (built as a side contract by Vault Tec) until 2090. Upon their emergence they were assaulted by a group of raiders when they sent out a messgae into wastes trying to locate any form of the US Government. The Raiders attack the unprepared eagles and manage to kill, wound or maim around 150 of them. to cease the rambling they basically start a war with some Pirate states along the South Carolina coast and end up having to become mercs to help pay for all the ammo they need for the war. However they don't need food as a GECK came with the bunker and was used to refertilize the earth to allow the Eagles to grow crops in the old PT field. As for tech they have the GECK as stated above but they also have access to C-47s and C-45s which they scavenged and promptly broke and brought back to base to be rebuilt. These planes are used to transport the soldiers to whatever jobs they were hired to do (usually attack this pirate group or escort this caravan or this convoy) along with a special variant called the 'Mammoth' a C-47 they took all seating out of and loaded up with weaponry, four .50 caliber HMGs in the wings with six M60s or other LMGs mounted in side firing ports along with a single Pack Howizter mounted in the nose. This is similair to what the Americans did with their B-25 and B-24s in WW2 in order to make them ground support craft. As for interactions with the outside world, Fort Jackson is heavily fortified with mines, traps, guard towers, snipers, MG nests and patrols watching the perimeter. Any merchant looking to trade with the Eagles has to drop his or her good 100ft from the front Checkpoint and come back in one hour after the goods had been collected and a payment left for them. Anyone looking to hire the Eagles for a job must declare it 100ft from the front checkpoint and will be allowed in, otherwise they will be shot by one of the snipers or a mortar will be fired on them. They have access to normal pre-war weaponry and anything else they can recover. They also have access to a few heavy and light mortars which are reserved for base defense. The mortars can fire explosive, along with White Phosphorous rounds along with Tabun gas rouns which were kept on base. So does it sound good or too much? Forgot to mention this but the Enclave attack the base and there is this long three week siege between the Enclave forces and the Eagles.CaptainCain (talk) 14:16, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :So a large military group with planes and a GECK. No dude, just no. I know you weren't here in 2009-2010, but trust me that would have fit in during that time, when we voted to delete everything.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:41, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::could it be modified to fit the bill better? CaptainCain (talk) 14:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll give it some thought, but I don't see how it could be made reasonable and interesting right now.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 14:50, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I was reminded that we once had a group called the Screaming Eagles. Sure enough a quick look in the deletion logs shows that they were deleted 10/30/2010. They were a bigass military group with power armor, all kinds of ranks and specialists, ammunition presses, and a big fort.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:21, July 19, 2014 (UTC) What do you think Okay, I wanted to create a mutant group who are a sub-group of normal humans. Now the idea is that they are the spawn of a Brotherhood scribe who wanted to create a better human, but was either kicked out of the Brotherhood for tampering with human DNA (thanks to the Brotherhood's purist beliefs), or fled knowing he would be killed for violating Brotherhood code. Now they wouldn't be superhuman, but more along the same level as Olympic athletes in terms of strength, stamina, and endurance (since they are mostly the peak of human physicality). They would have a few special traits, such as telomere caps which break down slower than in humans, so the aging process is much slower, though they wouldn't live any longer than me or you (aging kicks in around the 70s or 80s). Think being in your prime until you reach the age of 80, then you being to break down in the last five or six years of your life. The "golden years" of these guys ain't pretty to watch. In addition to their aging trait, they'd lack recessive alleles, so interbreeding wouldn't be an issue, allowing them to avoid intermingling with others and adding to their belief they need no interaction with the outside world. Their size would be capped around five hundred or so, their numbers in check thanks to their culture of warfare (due to their ancestry), so you don't have to worry about these guys running around in massive numbers (or I could screw over their repoductive abilties). Tech-wise, they don't really have any energy weapons outside of those their leaders possess (which would be few). They believe regular guns to be superior thanks to their easier maintenance and greater supply of ammo. As to where I plan to put them, I was thinking somewhere in Texas, either in Foot Hood or at Fort Bliss, so they have plenty of interaction with the hostile parties of the wasteland. Their story would be used in conjunction with the cloning bit I spoke to you about a few months ago. In all, the story of the should fit quite nicely with canon, and within the limits of the sites rules. So, what do you think? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:53, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and on another note, I noticed that the Morgan Family was never put up for adoption, so I wanted to know why Homo got the article when it was never put on the adoption page (especially since it wasn't a stub either). I already remade the Morgans into a moderate group, so this is more about closure. Though seeing Homo turn it into an even worse page than it was, that makes no sense and seems to be more of a joke than anything else, and yet is allowed to exist confuses me. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:55, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::They sound a little too super.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 00:05, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, I suppose they do, I guess. But that was kinda the goal of the project. Not to make them super and all (they still have the same flaws, i.e. lower reproductive rate), but just make strides into making them a bit better than normal humans. Anyway, I don't know what makes them so super. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:15, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Are you into comic books at all? Imagine an entire race of people made up of people like Captain America, Black Panther, Batman, Shang Chi, etc. Pick your favorite superhero/supervillain filed under "peak human."--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:40, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :I read them sometimes (not a lot to honest), but I was thinking more along the lines of Abebe Bikila, Michael Phelps (I'm shocked I'm using him as an example), Muhammad Ali, and Paul Anderson. People who could push the limits of their bodies realistically. I don't expect my guys to have wounds that can heal instantly (Cap. America), infinite amounts of wealth and technology (Batman and Black Panther), or being Chinese (I honestly know nothing about Shang Chi, never heard of him). Besides, in a setting where you already have people who can practically live forever like the ghouls, or have superhuman strength like the super-mutants and cyborgs, plus people who fall into some green goop and turn into monsters, I think have people who don't end up with arthritis and wrinkles until they hit 80, or can have sex with their hot a** sister and not end up with a cyclops, is the least of your worries. Olympians aren't superhuman, nor are my mutants. You shoot one and they'll bleed to death. Hit em over the head with a bat and they'll probably become a vegetable. I'm not asking from superhumans or Bruce Wayne, just some guys who can push themselves farther than most normal people can. Heck, I even threw in some weaknesses and limits just in case. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:31, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::The references weren't about wealth so much as peak human condition. Anyways, give it a shot but throw in those weaknesses. If it doesn't work out, we can talk more.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:59, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes sir. Thank you for the shot. I'll keep them balanced. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:35, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Page Deletion Hey, when your done being disappointed, I need you to delete the Morgan Family page for me. They had their purpose in the past, but having a whole article just for one guy seems pretty pointless. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Lone Super Mutant with a Gatling Laser? Ok, so this is an article that I got an idea for the other day when I was out at work and I reckoned I ought to run it by you because it involves super mutants and high-tech weaponry. Note that this article is in the pipeline and not going to happen until I get El Confederado finished and do the Bandoleros and work on Harland Ross. I just need to know if this idea is acceptable. So what I'm thinking is a mutant from the Master's army who after The Cathedral went haywire wandered down to Tamaulipas with a gatling laser. He finds a small village in the foothills of the Sierra Madre Mountains and attacks it, nearly wiping out the poor paisanos. However as he drives them into the church they leave an offering of food on the doorstep. He takes it and begins to communicate and a deal is struck, if he is fed and offered a woman then he will spare the town and protect it. The townsmen agree and thus begins a grim tradition where the mutant lives in a cave in a mountain high above the village and overlooking it as this town is at the base of a mountain range. One night when comancheros attack all that is heard is a roaring and red lights and all that is left is ash as the mutant protects the people who bring him food and once a year bring him a woman. The village, being protected is relatively prosperous and appears a bastion of civilization in the otherwise rough and tumble Sierra Madres, however it holds the dark secret of human sacrifice to a monster (with them often plucking travelers out of their inn/hotel for sacrifice). I know it's not the most original idea but its a fallout take on the whole sacrifice to the monster so he don't eat us. Accordingly though this requires a monster who is high-powered so I have to ask, is it ok if I do this in a week or so? Florida Born 77 (talk) 15:25, July 22, 2014 (UTC)